O Diabo trabalha ao lado
by Akasuna no Sakura
Summary: Quem esse cretino pensa que é para achar que eu sou incopetente? Eu definitivamente não dou sorte nessa vida. Meu nome é Haruno Sakura e eu sou médica neurologista. Embora eu esteja realmente precisando de mais consultas que meus pacientes. - SASOXSAKU
1. Chapter 1

Olá a todas as pessoinhas que irão ler isso aqui. Como vão? Bem, eu queria me desculpar pelo meu sumiço, em primeiro lugar. Ainda tenho minhas Fics pra terminar, mas, acreditem, ter tempo agora para mim é algo que eu descobri ser impossível. Estudar em colégio militar é algo realmente complicado. x_x

Então, não sei se como eu tem muita gente aí fula da vida com o Mangá, mas..

Eu resolvi fazer algo idiota pra pelo menos aliviar um pouco toda essa tensão. (?)

É uma Saso x Saku /novidade

**E eu que achava que conhecia o inferno.. **

**Peraí, eu conheço mesmo. **

Suspirei pesadamente enquanto meus dedos finos deslizavam sobre uma pilha de papéis na mesa de meu escritório. Céus, de onde vinham tantas coisas? As vezes eu queria entender porque diabos havia me tornado médica, se muitas das vezes eu sentia uma vontade enorme de esganar meus pacientes quando eles começavam com desesperos sem motivo. Embora eu entenda perfeitamente a dor de alguém com medo, eu acho que devemos acima de tudo erguer a cabeça e continuar enfrentando as situações que, cotidianamente, nos abatem. Andei pelo meu belo escritório. Móveis de mogno, paredes em tons pastéis. Minha mesa, as cadeiras, um sofá mais ao fundo, e um pequeno bar – é, realmente, meu escritório, para apenas uma médica, é algo que mais lembra um lugar de advogados. E nem me falem nesse nome, pois eu tenho raiva dessa profissão; me lembra o maldito do meu ex-namorado. Enfim, aqui estou falando, e.. Bem. Suspirei, sentando-me em minha cadeira acolchoada confortavelmente, enquanto olhava meu reflexo no espelho.

Haruno sakura. Vinte e cinco anos, uma das médicas mais requisitadas do Japão, como uma das melhores cirurgiãs neurológicas que esse mundinho já tinha visto. Fama e dinheiro não me enchiam os olhos, embora eu tenha bastante. Minha aparência não é das melhores – embora o tiozinho do elevador sempre fique olhando para a minha bunda, o que realmente me deixa agoniada. Meus cabelos são curtos e rosados – sim, rosados -, meus olhos são um tom de verde que eu nunca havia visto antes, exceto nos olhos da minha mãe. Minha pele é alva, e, bem, meu corpo é bonito, embora muitas das vezes eu ache que não. Tenho belas pernas, pelo menos.

Meu dia hoje já havia começado realmente estressante. Digo, não é todo dia que você tem que consultar um paciente que simplesmente te ignora e não responde o que sente. Diabos! Se o infeliz está num médico, tem que dizer o que sente, cacete. Se não, de que adianta? Ele era um sujeito muito, muito irritante. Muito mesmo.

_Flash back:_

_Sakura andava pelo escritório com calma, suspirando suavemente. _

_- Haruno-sama, seu próximo paciente chegou. – Uma voz calma se fez presente. _

_- Aa, Hai. Já irei. _

_A mulher suspirou, prendendo os cabelos e ajeitando o jaleco, enquanto andava para uma outra sala, acoplada ao escritório; era ali que realizava os exames. Naquele enorme hospital, haviam concedido à melhor médica praticamente um andar inteiro, com seu escritório e consultório de exames, além de um pequeno laboratório onde ela passava horas ,enfurnada, pesquisando novas curas. _

_Andou com calma até a sala, abrindo a porta. Prendeu a respiração por alguns segundos, ' céus, que homem é esse? '. Um ruivo de terno negro encontrava-se sentado. Ele era forte, pele branca, olhos igualmente avermelhados. Era belo demais. Sakura andou até a mesa, pegando uma prancheta. _

_- Sasori-san, hai? – Perguntou, com a voz doce e um sorriso nos lábios. _

_- Se está escrito, creio que seja meu nome. – O homem riu. Uma risada baixa e cínica, realmente.. Irritante. _

_- Que idiotice a minha, não? Desculpe-me, Sasori-san. – Ela riu novamente, embora agora houvesse uma veia discretamente destacada em sua testa. – Bem, o que sente?_

_- Hn. Dores. _

_Sakura arqueou a sobrancelha. _

_- Que tipo de dores.. Especificamente ?_

_- Dores são dores. _

_Respirou fundo e contou até dez mentalmente. Quem aquele homem pensava que era? Ela suspirou. Bem, se ele havia ido ao consultório de uma neurologista, então provavelmente as dores seriam na cabeça, mas ' vai saber, do jeito que esse infeliz é ignorante ', os pensamentos de Sakura afirmavam. _

_- Que dores são dores eu sei, Sasori-san. Mas.. Onde? _

_- Na cabeça. _

_- Hm. _

_Assumindo uma postura de médica não irritadiça, Sakura andou até Sasori, colocando uma das mãos sobre a cabeça dele, começando a examiná-lo sem o consentimento do mesmo, que pareceu ficar bastante irritado com aquilo. _

_- O que está fazendo? – Ele perguntou, afastando a mão dela. _

_- Ahhhmn.. Te examinando? – Arqueou novamente a sobrancelha fina. _

_- Hn. _

_O homem suspirou, resignado, e Sakura voltou a examiná-lo. Pressionava pontos específicos na cabeça dele, e por um momento, podia jurar que ele havia estremecido. Após o examinar mais um pouco, a rosada foi andando até a mesa, abrindo uma das gavetas; puxou algumas caixas de remédios, e logo depois escreveu rápido algumas anotações, as quais entregou junto com os analgésicos para ele. _

_- Bem, Sasori-san. – Ela começou. – Creio que sofra de enxaqueca crônica. Pela tensão dos seus músculos, ela deve partir do occipital, que fica exatamente aqui. – Apontou um lugar na nuca de um esqueleto ao canto, do lado da mesa. – E em seguida ela se irradia para toda a cabeça. Por hora, apenas tome esses remédios. Se não melhorar, volte, e estarei pedindo uma ressonância, para que eu possa ver melhor a causa. _

_- E como você pode ter tanta certeza assim do que é? _

_- Bem.. Eu sou médica, não?- Ela disse com a voz carregada em sarcasmo. _

_- Hm. Como posso ter certeza de que realmente é competente? _

_Ok, agora ele havia ido longe demais. Sakura respirou fundo e então bateu uma das mãos com força no tampo da mesa, que estremeceu. O homem a encarou com o olhar realmente divertido. ' Ela realmente é esquentada', ele pensou, rindo baixinho, de forma cínica. _

_- Escute aqui. Se você não confia na minha capacidade, para que veio? Fique com as suas dores ,então! Saia do meu consultório agora! – Apontou para a porta. Sasori apenas riu novamente, levantando-se. _

_O homem saiu da sala, porém antes de ir embora, parou de costas, olhando-a por cima do ombro o que, ' céus, que homem sexy! ', sua mente gritava, porém ela ignorou. _

_- Se a dor não melhorar, eu voltarei. E creio que será em breve. A propósito, Sakura.. – A maneira como ele pronunciou seu nome a fez estremecer. – Belas pernas. _

_E se retirou do escritório, fechando a porta atrás de si. Sakura caiu sentada na cadeira, pasma. _

_- C..Cretino! – Rosnou, para o nada. _

_Flash back off. _

Tive vontade de o esganar, só de lembrar daquela maldita consulta. Ele era realmente um homem muito, muito arrogante. Quem ele pensa que é, para falar comigo daquele jeito? Suspirei. Levei meus dedos as minhas têmporas, massageando-as suavemente, com cuidado. Quem havia ficado com dor de cabeça era eu, agora. Homenzinho irritante, esse. Irritante, ignorante, sexy e.. Ei, o que eu estou pensando? Inferno.

Levantei-me, andando com calma até a enorme janela, fitando o prédio a frente do meu. Espera, aquela janela nunca havia ficado aberta antes. E nem aquelas cortinas. Arqueei a sobrancelha suavemente, curiosa, olhando melhor para o lugar. E foi então que eu vi.

Aquele homem, irritante, encontrava-se recostado na janela, com uma caneca nas mãos, e olhava diretamente para mim, com um sorriso cínico nos lábios. Ele ergueu a mão e acenou suavemente; o sorriso dele se alargando conforme ele via a minha expressão de surpresa, e logo depois de ódio.

Ok, eu definitivamente sou a mulher mais azarada do mundo. Além de ter dado a consulta mais estressante de toda a minha carreira, ainda descubro que o cretino trabalha no prédio logo a frente do meu. E bem, como os prédios são frente a frente – ou melhor, lado a lado, já que a minha sala é na lateral do prédio -, toda vez que ele se colocasse ali e eu olhasse na janela, o veria.

Meus olhos captaram alguma coisa que ele havia erguido; um papel com letras bem grandes, para que eu pudesse enxergar.

' – E ai.. Topa almoçar? '

Franzi o cenho. Esse homem é, no mínimo.. Petulante. Com a minha expressão, ele abriu um sorriso maior ainda, virando as costas e jogando o papel pela janela; havia sido uma clara provocação. Não contive a frustração.

- CRETINO! 


	2. Chapter 2

Olá, pessoas ! Como vão? Espero que bem. Bah, não recebi tantas reviews, mas isso não é o mais importante. Estou aqui para escrever e expor as histórias mirabolantes –q, que se passam na minha cabeça. Bem, gostaria de agradecer a ClaudiaOtome 3, que eu amo demais, minha amigona sz, e a querida e linda V. Lovett. É, eu também gosto duma Sakura no estresse e de um Sasori bem, beeem cretino! xDD

Enfim.. Aí vai o próximo capítulo.

**Cretino. Cretino, cretino, cretino! **

**E eu achava que já tinha visto de todo tipo de homem na minha vida.. **

**Achei um muito, muito pior.. **

**xXx  
**

Eu estou surtando. Sabe quando aqueles tiozinhos chegam com a camisa de força, injeções e tudo mais? Então. Acho que é o que vão mandar fazer comigo daqui a pouco, porque céus, eu não aguento mais. Já faz uma semana desde o meu encontro com meu querido e mais novo paciente, e hoje eu descobri ter uma consulta marcada com ele. Como se já não bastasse eu ter que ficar com as cortinas do meu escritório fechadas, porque, aquele malandro fica me lançando uns sorrisos muito tensos. Suspirei, andando calmamente pelos corredores da ala de pronto atendimento.

O som de meus saltos era o único som escutado por aquele lugar. O hospital estava estranhamente vazio, o que era bem incomum nessa época do ano. Ajeitei o vestido branco e justo que uso por baixo de meu jaleco aberto, e em seguida ajeitei meus cabelos. Qual é, sou médica, mas tenho que estar bem vestida. Não sou daquelas médicas que usa tênis e calça, não.

Estou sempre arrumada, afinal.. Sabe-se lá o que pode acontecer. Andei com calma para o elevador, e lá estava aquele _querido senhor de idade _sorrindo de um jeito _muito decente_ para mim. Repararam o sarcasmo na minha voz?

Sorri de forma nada agradável para ele, que apenas apertou o último andar. E cara ! Ele estava olhando para a minha bunda de novo ! Céus, que velho tarado. Dando graças a Deus pelo elevador ter parado no meu número, fui andando com calma para a minha sala, quando minha secretária veio correndo na minha direção, enquanto eu andava para a porta.

- S-sakura-sama! D-desculpe ! D-desculpe mesmo, eu juro que tentei pará-lo ! M-mas, ele foi tão rápido que – Cortei-a com o tom de voz ríspido.

- Ele quem?

Suspirei e então abri a porta. Qual foi a minha surpresa ao ver Sasori sentado no meu sofá, de pernas cruzadas, encarando-me com um sorriso de canto que.. Céus, que homem sexy. Ei! O que estou pensando?

- Não sabia que pacientes agora tinham o direito de invadir a sala de seus médicos. – Disse um tanto quanto ácida. Ele riu. Aquele risinho cínico, sonso, arrogante, sensual e..

- Não sabia que médicos ficavam babando encarando seus pacientes.

- O-ora s-seu ! – IDIOTA ! Tive vontade de gritar.

- Ora, Sakura-sama.. – Disse num tom sarcástico, o que me fez arquear a sobrancelha. Movi a mão e dispensei Shizune, que saiu da sala fechando a porta. – Que mal há em eu entrar aqui? Afinal, somos vizinhos de trabalho. – Ele riu.

Suspirando pesadamente, eu apenas levei uma das mãos aos meus cabelos, jogando-os para trás. Fui andando então calmamente até a minha linda e maravilhosa mesa, sentando-me em minha confortável cadeira. Apoiei os cotovelos na mesa e o queixo nas mãos, que tinham os dedos cruzados.

- Bem. – Tomei a postura de médica. – Se você está aqui, é porque as dores continuam. Certo?

- Constatação mais que óbvia. – Ele revirou os olhos.

- Sou médica. Trabalho com o óbvio. – Cortei, e vi que ele não ficou lá muito satisfeito. – Enfim. Os remédios não estão fazendo efeito?

- Parcialmente. Há horas em que eles fazem, mas em outras, me deixam pior ainda.

Assenti, enquanto silenciosamente pensava. Já sabia o que fazer. Peguei uma folha branca, com as bordas em flores rosas desenhadas nas bordas, e comecei a escrever rapidamente alguns exames. Ao terminar, assinei calmamente, enquanto pegava os outros requerimentos.

- Eu vou pedir para que faça alguns exames, certo, Sasori-san?

Ele apenas maneou a cabeça afirmativamente. Continuei escrevendo e então entreguei as tais folhas dele, que pareceu surpreendido com a minha letra bonita. Ele então se levantou, ajeitando o terno negro.

- Certo. E quando irá aceitar meu pedido? – Ele abriu um sorriso de lado, sarcástico. Arqueei a sobrancelha.

- O seu pedido idiota? Nunca.

- Certo. Eu passo na sua casa as oito, pode ser?

Eu ia questionar, quando ele saiu e fechou a porta.

Mas.. Espera aí.. Como ele sabe onde eu moro?

**xXx**

Eu não acredito que eu realmente estou me arrumando. Eu realmente não sei o que deu em mim, mas de repente eu tive uma intuição muito forte que ele realmente ia passar na minha casa – e eu nunca erro com esse tipo de coisa. Suspirei pesadamente, terminando de me arrumar. Eu vestia um vestido tomara que caia vermelho, justo ao corpo, até os joelhos. Sapatos pretos de salto, fechados. Arrumei meu cabelo solto, passei uma maquiagem pesada. Não coloquei cordão, somente um par de brincos de prata, longos, com algumas pedrinhas vermelhas penduradas – é um dos meus brincos favoritos. Peguei minha bolsa preta e fui indo para a sala. Pontualmente às oito, escutei minha campainha tocar. Andei com calma até a porta, abrindo-a; e então fiquei sem ar. Sasori usava uma calça social preta e uma blusa de ceda vermelha, igualmente social. Os cabelos estavam meio rebeldes, e ele tinha um sorriso nos lábios que me fez estremecer.

- Vejo que realmente se arrumou, Doutora Haruno.

Respirei fundo. Céus, por que eu me arrumei mesmo?

- Bom, espero que não se incomode.. Eu escolhi um lugar perfeito.

Por um momento, me vi pensativa. Eu até uma semana atrás era uma médica que não tolerava relacionamentos médico-paciente fora do hospital. E do nada ele chega e muda tudo isso? Suspirei.

- Ei ! Como arranjou meu endereço?

- Foi fácil. Todos sabem onde Haruno Sakura mora. – Ele abriu um sorriso, e então levou a mão ao meu rosto, deslizando os dedos ásperos por ele. Estremeci. – E, a propósito.. Você está linda.

Meu. Deus. Que homem é esse? Eu realmente surtei. Surtei, e.. Quando a mão dele veio parar perto da minha bunda?


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everybody! Desculpem, queridos! Eu realmente deu uma sumida, né? Pois é, colégio é fogo, mata a gente. Aquilo não é de Deus não. e_e. Bem! Gostaria de agradecer a todas as Reviews que eu recebi, e ai está mais um capitulo, nem tão grande assim, mas com um bom conteúdo! Camila D. Gemini, minha querida! Um MEGA agradecimento pra você! Continue a ler, ok? Não vai se Decepcionar !

**Certas coisas na vida, ocorrem porque tem que ocorrer.. **

**Ou simplesmente.. Ocorrem porque queremos. **

**Turbulência**

A respiração dele queimava meu pescoço. Sua mão estava perto dos meus quadris, puxando meu corpo delicado para perto do dele, tão maior que o meu, tão forte. Por um momento, Haruno Sakura não era a grande médica, e sim apenas uma menininha inocente, que estava descobrindo um toque verdadeiramente masculino. Um toque que nunca havia sentido antes. Ele era tão impessoal, mas tão.. Atraente. Com um puxão mais forte, nossos quadris se chocaram e eu ergui o olhar, totalmente corada. Ele subiu a mão de forma lenta pelas minhas costas, até parar na minha nuca; eu instintivamente fechei os olhos. Ele puxou lentamente meu rosto e ajeitou uma mecha do meu cabelo. Respirando rente a minha orelha, ele terminou de ajeitar meu cabelo e simplesmente se afastou, me deixando com uma cara de idiota sem tamanho.

- Estava ajeitando seu cabelo. – Ele riu. – Estava um pouco bagunçado. Vamos?

- Vamos.

Respondi, quase que automáticamente. Fechei a porta atrás de mim e fui andando junto dele, meio irritada pela minha reação. O que eu estava pensando, afinal? Que ele iria me beijar? Poupe-me! Que tipo de idéia foi essa?Eu ein. Mas que homem irritante!

- Bem, eu estive lendo alguns artigos sobre você. – Ele começou. – Sobre seu ex noivo também..

- Por que não mudamos de assunto?

- Ora, porque eu quero te avisar algo. Uchiha Sasuke estará no restaurante hoje. Na verdade, eu não fui muito honesto com você. Precisava de uma acompanhante para um jantar de negócios. Mas, alguém com cérebro e com uma beleza de nível exótico e superior, como a sua.

Observei um sorriso de canto se formar nos lábios dele. Mas, minha reação foi outra. Eu travei, com os olhos levemente arregalados enquanto o fitava.

- O Uchiha.. Vai estar? – Sasori assentiu. Percebendo a minha tensão, ele disse num tom mais brando.

- Sim. Mas não se preocupe. Eu não vou deixar ele falar ou encostar um dedo em você.

O tom que ele falou aquilo, de certa forma me acalmou. Eu assenti e fomos andando com calma para o carro dele, um esportivo, como era o esperado. Como um bom cavalheiro, Sasori abriu a porta do carro para mim e eu o adentrei, ajeitando meu vestido e pondo minha bolsa preta sobre o meu colo. Ele fechou a porta e deu a volta, adentrando o carro e logo dando partida.

Em alguns momentos em nossa vida, nós nos damos conta de que coincidências não acontecem só de vez em quando. Elas acontecem muitas vezes. E essa era uma delas. De tantas pessoas, eu tinha logo que sair com Sasori, um paciente, e, justamente, ir parar no mesmo jantar que Sasuke?

A menção do nome dele ainda me causava um arrepio na espinha, um gosto amargo na boca. Ódio. Nojo. Escárnio. Tudo de ruim.

Eu mantive meu olhar centrado na pista, e Sasori parecia não querer interromper meu diálogo interno. Ele, no entanto parecia bem feliz com as minhas expressões, hora frustrada, outra irritada, outra mais suave. Eu era uma mulher de fases, e pelo visto, Sasori havia reparado isso.

- É isso que me atrai em você. – Ele disse do nada. O olhei.

- O que?

- Esse seu jeito. Você nunca diz o que está sentindo. Guarda para si, mas nunca responde nada a ninguém.

- Você me conhece a duas semanas. – Usei um tom mais sarcástico. – Como pode afirmar isso?

- Não, Sakura. – Ele riu. – _Você_ me conhece a duas semanas. Apenas isso.

E encerrou o assunto. Eu fiquei ainda mais pensativa. O que ele queria dizer? Será que já havia me visto outras vezes? Enfim.. Acho que ele deve ter me visto com o Sasuke ou algo assim.

Não demorou muito tempo, e ele foi parando o carro aos poucos. Estávamos na frente do restaurante mais luxuoso da cidade. Um homem simpático abriu a porta para mim e para Sasori, que entregou as chaves. Sasori, como um bom cafajes... Cavaleiro, veio até mim, esticando um braço. Eu delicadamente o enlacei, apoiando-me confortavelmente nele enquanto andávamos para dentro.

- Perfeito. Parecemos realmente um casal.

- Não seja ridículo..

- Sorria. Estamos chegando na mesa.

Eu não disse nada, apenas abri um sorriso suave, como a educação mandava. Observei discretamente ao redor. Eu já havia estado aqui antes numa concentração do hospital, mas não tinha reparado direito. Eu estava nervosa, mas hoje conseguia ver tudo bem. O lugar tinha as paredes num tom claro, porém enormes janelas com cortinas em vinho. O teto era rebaixado, com os detalhes em gesso pintado de dourado. Haviam candelabros dourados, e outras coisas assim. O chão, era de mármore negro. As mesas, tinham toalhas perfeitas, vermelhas com detalhes em dourado. Aqui, tudo esbanjava classe, luxo. Era um lugar belo, pena que freqüentado por pessoas de mente tão pequena.

Mas, não era o lugar que me chamava atenção agora. E sim a mesa. Ignorando os senhores que estavam ao longo dela, meu olhar encontrou um par de ônix que me fitavam intensamente. A expressão dele era séria e imparcial, mas eu sabia que por trás daquilo, ele estava assustado. Assustado, confuso.. E com raiva. O olhar dele passou de mim para Sasori, que pareceu perceber, e agora ao invés de dar apoio ao meu braço, o passou ao redor da minha cintura, puxando-me para ele de forma que eu ficasse levemente recostada em seu peito. Eu corei.

- Senhores, Boa noite. – Ele disse, num tom tranqüilo e educado, tão diferente do provocante e arrogante que usava comigo. – Essa é minha companhia, a nobre Médica Haruno Sakura. Creio que já tenham ouvido falar dela, sim?

Aquilo gerou alguns comentários. Timidamente, eu cumprimentei a todos, e logo nos sentamos. Por sorte, nosso lugar era longe de Sasuke. Mas ele não parava de me fitar. Suspirei.

O jantar transcorreu calmamente. Comemos, respondi algumas perguntas, Sasori resolveu seus negócios. No final, restávamos apenas nós, Sasuke e mais três homens mais jovens. Descobri que o nome de um deles era Deidara, o outro Suigetsu, e o outro Hidan. O terceiro estava dando em cima de mim descaradamente.

- Então, Sakura-chan. – O homem de cabelos platinados puxava assunto comigo. – Como conheceu esse chato do Sasori? Ele é tão sério e conservador. Como o agüenta?

Sasori? Sério? Conservador? Estamos falando do mesmo homem?

- Ahmn.. Bem...

- Nos conhecemos há um tempo. – Sasori interviu. – Mas nunca tivemos nada sério. Sakura era comprometida. Mas, felizmente, seu relacionamento acabou, e agora estamos.. Nos conhecendo melhor.

Ele riu e se aproximou, dando um beijo na minha bochecha que me fez corar. Sasuke estreitou os olhos e se levantou, sem falar uma palavra, e se retirou. Eu suspirei em alívio. Hidan tornou a falar.

- Espere aí.. Haruno Sakura.. Médica.. Ei! Você não é a ex do Sasuke?

- Do Uchiha-san? Oh, sim. Mas são águas passadas. – Eu sorri. – Não temos mais nada haver um com o outro.

- Que secura, Sakura-chan! – Hidan riu.

- Hidan.. Chega. – Sasori disse numa voz séria, que me assustou. Ele se virou para mim, mais calmo. – Vamos, Sakura?

- Oh.. Claro.

Nos despedimos e logo saímos do restaurante. O caminho para casa transcorreu em silêncio. Nem eu nem ele falávamos sobre a noite, ou sobre o que havia acontecido. O clima tinha ficado um pouco tenso pelas pergunta de Hidan. Quando chegamos na minha casa, Sasori virou-se para mim.

- Sakura.. Acho que temos que conversar um pouco. Sobre o que eu disse mais cedo.

- Verdade. Eu não estou entendendo nada. – A médica franziu o cenho. – Eu quero explicações.

Sasori riu, sarcástico.

- Eu irei te explicar tudo com calma, outra hora.

- Não. Agora.

- Podemos subir?

- Certo. Vamos. Assim conversamos e esclarecemos de vez essa história.

-x-

- S-sasori.. E-era para.. C-conversar.. O que v-você está fazendo?

Eu gemi. Havíamos adentrado o apartamento com calma, mas de repente ele me lançou um sorriso e me pressionou contra a parede, a perna entre as minhas. Nossos lábios se encontraram num beijo quase selvagem, e agora ele havia me carregado para o quarto, claro, comigo o guiando. Ele me atirou sobre a cama e se colocou sobre mim; o peso de seu corpo me fazendo suspirar. Ele arrancou meu vestido e descia os lábios pelo meu pescoço.

- Conversando, Sakura.. Conversando.

Ele respondeu, quase rindo. Quando ele terminou de arrancar minhas roupas e seus lábios se concentraram num ponto específico entre minhas pernas, me fazendo arquear o corpo e quase gritar, eu esqueci sobre o que viemos conversar.

Eu sempre fui uma pessoa de bem. Sempre cumpri o que me pediam, sempre fiz de tudo para ajudar os outros. Sempre. Porém, sempre tentei me envolver o menos possível com as pessoas ao meu redor. E agora, eu não entendia o que estava acontecendo. Eu havia o conhecido há pouco tempo, e agora ele já estava no meu quarto, comigo? Eu ia protestar, mais quando a língua dele se fixou no ponto mais sensível do meu corpo e seus dedos me adentraram, eu esqueci totalmente de novo.

As vezes, é preciso viver um pouco mais intensamente. Um pouco mais insanamente. Mesmo que isso te deixe totalmente confusa na manhã seguinte.


End file.
